Today, people can communicate using various communication media (or mediums), such as, voice, video, email, Instant Messaging (IM), text messaging, social media, and the like. However, many of the systems that support different communication media are disparate systems. For example, communications that are made by voice are controlled and managed separately from email communications and social media communications. Integration between these disparate systems has been limited. The lack of integration has made it difficult to tie together communications in different mediums that are related.